


His Master's Voice

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's In-Basket [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: The sinews of the Imperium are served by the arterioles, venules, and capillaries.





	His Master's Voice

Deer Ladee Alicz

Greatings from Stony Vallee in our Dendaree Distick;

I have the honer to be the Counts' Voice for our communnity. The man who wuz Voice befor me was a serjant in the Old Count's serviz -- that was Old Count Piotr, that was not the new old Count which went off to Sergyar, as he shudn't and takin his good Countess with him -- so all our folks called him "Serjant" as the rank he'd earned, y'see. The job of the Voice coming to him, as to me, by the area Voice of the Count's Voice in Hassadar. Insted of the Count's own voice, him being on that other planit. So the Serjant, as he got old hisself, sent off my name to Hassadar and the folks here agreed with the Voice which got sent I was, what with my bad eyes and knees and all, the best spayred from other more useful chores. Saving reeding wich I am good at. 

So that voice choosed me and now I am the Count's voice 'til somebody comes and tells me other, or I dies, or belike, the Lord comes. But any road the folks here want to calls me "Sarjant" like they called the old Voice, only I hadn't got time in service like he had. 

So I'm wondering if this job comes with a what you might call a hat, except the word for it, you know. 

Heard tell the valley overt north calls their Voice "Speeker" and that sounds rite and proprer but I'd be gratefil to hear that from you. 

Yr luving and must obeedyant...

**Author's Note:**

> Reading, fine. Knowledge of the Empire beyond the valley, fair. Desire to serve well and correctly, excellent. Spelling -- needs improvement.


End file.
